Catalyst, Master of Magic
by Thiskidd-Earth-69
Summary: Follow Catalyst, Greysen James, as he travels the world in attempt to cleanse his soul. When Greysen moves to a new town he is the prime target for a cult group. Tainted by an evil spirit he reaches out to various schools of magic to dispel it. EARTH-69
1. A New Dawn

Deep inside of Zerox, the sorcerer's planet an evil presence that has not been seen in years began to stir. The spirit of Mordru, master of the magic arts, was entombed here long ago by Mysa Nal, so that his evil would never be felt again. Due to his debilitating fear of confinement, he could not focus enough to escape. Unable to free himself Mordru fell into a deep slumber.

Nearly a decade later Mordru was drawn from his sleep by the sounds of demonic chanting and an evil energy pulsating from earth. This energy was faint but Mordru knew he could overwhelm it, all he needed was a way to reach it.

**~Mercer High, Mercer County, Montana~**

(Ms. Keisner) Good morning class, we have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself?

Greysen Hesitated for a moment, but decided to indulge the class. He hasn't been asked to introduce himself since elementary school. He smiled with anticipation.

(Greysen) I am Greysen James. I'm seventeen years old and have moved around a lot. My dad is a logger so we follow the work. I look forward to getting to know all of you.

(Ms. Keisner) Well thank you Greysen please take a seat here next to Craig.

Greysen walked toward the empty seat, With long brown hair covering much of his face it was hard to see whether Craig was pleased or appalled by the idea. Before Greysen could sit down Craig quickly rose to his feet with his hand held out.

(Craig) Welcome to Mercer High, the school that god forgot. I'm Craig and it seems we're going to be seeing a lot of each other.

Greysen took off his sunglasses revealing two bright blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a short brunette with a squeaky voice. He quickly stuck his sunglasses on his head rustling his short blonde hair and darted his attention towards her.

(Michelle) Oh hush up already Craig, this place ain't half bad once you get used to it. I'm Michelle by the way.

(Craig) Do you have to puke sunshine every time you come into a room?

Michelle glared deviously at Craig, then quickly her glance shot back to Greysen.

(Michelle) Meet me after class and I'll show you around. If you want of course.

(Greysen) That sounds wonderful. Thank you.

The two went to their seats and Mrs. Keisner continued teaching her class as usual. Once the bell rang Michelle quickly ran up to Greysen grabbed his hand and practically drug him out of the class.

(Greysen) Whoa whats the rush?

(Michelle) No rush, I just didn't want Craig tagging along. He's not fond of me right now. But that's a story for another time, now come on I'll show you to the barn.

Greysen followed Michelle across the black top where he could easily see the barn.

(Greysen) What is the barn about?

(Michelle) It's where me and my friends hang out during break.

(Greysen) Are we allowed to smoke in there?

(Michelle) Nobody does, but nothing says you can't.

(Greysen) Good.

Greysen reached into his pocket and pulled a pack of reds out, took one out, lit it, and blew out the smoke. When they entered the barn there was already a few people there. Kyle a tall blonde boy dressed in a button down black shirt and black slacks, Clara a short round girl with long red hair, and Travis a tall skinny black haired boy. After making introductions Travis broke the awkwardness.

(Travis) Hey The bells going to be ringing soon, let me take a look at your schedule.

Greysen pulled out a small folded piece of paper and handed it to Travis. After a few moments Travis looked towards Michelle.

(Travis) Looks like you've got the next class with Michelle across campus. You guys should head on out if you have any hopes of being there on time.

(Michelle) We have plenty of time don't even.

(Clara) Ya know Travis is right, you don't wanna be running to class on the first day back do ya?

(Kyle) Won't be running unless you stop for food on the way.

(Greysen) I don't like running and I definitely love food. So we should head that way.

The two headed off, and for Greysen the rest of the day turned out to be wonderful and he couldn't wait to go home, kick off his shoes and relax before he had to work. On his way to the bus he was stopped again by Michelle.

(Michelle) Hey if you want to meet some more people My friends and I are having a party tomorrow night and you're more then welcome to come.

(Greysen) Sounds great I'll be there.

Greysen smiled briefly before he turned away and headed home. (These people are all so cheery and welcoming, I hate to admit it but I'm slightly excited for Michelle's party.) He thought to himself as he laid down for a nap before he had to work.


	2. With a Splash of Chaos

The high pitch ringing of Greysen's alarm pierced the morning tranquility. It's face reading 6:30am, just enough time to wake up, shower, and smoke before leaving for school. The door slammed as Greysen rushed out after falling asleep during his smoke. He darted through yards and across busy streets trying desperately to make it before first period starts.

Greysen only lived a mile and a half away from the school so he made it with a few minutes to spare. On his way to his first class he was stopped in the hallway by Craig.

(Craig) Hey, I wanted to catch you before class. If you want to be anyone in this school, don't hang around the weird kids.

(Greysen) The weird kids?

(Craig) They hang out in the barn because we made them. Do yourself a favor and stay away.

(Greysen) Looks like I'll find out on my own.

Greysen smiled and waved as Michelle walked towards them and into class. He then shot a glare at Craig before following her lead. All day Greysen couldn't shake the words of his classmate. (So what if they're weird, they seemed cool enough) he thought to himself before drifting into an unplanned nap.

Through all of his classes Greysen couldn't keep his eye off the clock, anxious to see the outcome of his decision. When the final bell rang he all but sprinted out of class to meet up with Michelle. Who was standing in front of the school with an older dark haired man in a leather coat and brown slacks. The two stood by a small red four door, presumably their ride. This nameless man opened the door and Michelle took a seat before waving Greysen to join her. He hurried to the car, sat down, and closed the door.

(Greysen) So where are we going?

(Michelle) We are going to my dads cabin shouldn't be too long.

A slightly awkward silence filled the ride and when they arrived it sounded as if the party was going strong. Michelle, Greysen and the still unnamed man exited the car and headed to the door. Michelle led the two up to the door which swung open revealing Kyle and Travis holding extra drinks.

(Travis) Greysen glad you made it!

(Greysen) Had nothing better to do right?

(Michelle) Hey guys this is Kristian, I met him today at lunch.

Kristian didn't say a word, he just nodded and shook everyone's hand.

(Travis) Shy? Not a problem, a few shots will set you straight.

(Clara) Hey guys will you come inside already!

Greysen took a taste of his drink, followed by a heavy gulp, which seemed to have almost instant effect. After regaining focus he headed inside to join the party.

**~Mercer County Chapel~**

The Chapel Hall was silent as it usually was on Friday nights, only the Pastor and a few townsfolk populated it's walls.

(Craig) Pastor Stephens! Pastor Stephens!

The pastor glanced over to see Craig drenched in sweat his face crinkling as he held back more panicked screams.

(Stephens) What it it my son?

(Craig) I heard some of the kids at school talking, and I'm almost positive I heard them mention something about a sacrifice.

Pastor Stephens could tell by the look in Craig's dark hazel eyes that he was telling the truth.

(Stephens) Are you sure?

Unable to bring the words from his mouth he nodded and sat down. The nearly four mile run had finally caught up with him.

(Stephens) When was this supposed to happen?

(Craig) They said tonight.

(Stephens) Any Idea where?

(Craig) I didn't hear anything except a statue in the woods.

(Stephens) Oh dear, we have to hurry!

Craig and the pastor took off into the woods, followed by the few people in the church at the time.

(Craig) So whats the big deal about this statue?

(Stephens) It's long been rumored to be a source of evil power, Cults have been having dark rituals here as long as I've been pastor.

(Craig) Do you really think they're gunna kill em?

(Stephens) I just hope we arrive in time to stop it before it gets the that point.

Craig felt his heart drop at the thought of losing one of his friends, and took off as fast as he could.

The group came to a clearing lit by a solitary fire surrounded by hooded figures. The figures didn't seem to notice them yet, and continued their chanting.

(Craig) Oh crap what are we gonna do?

(Stephens) Just stay here

An unknown voice could be heard shouting through everyone's head (Leave this place!) Everyone was stunned by the voice, some even finding it hard to move. The flames from the campfire began to burn black, and the smoke that came from it started taking shape. It was now that Craig had mustered the will to break free from his fear and charged the circle.

**~Pastor Stephens' house~**

Greysen tossed and turned in his sleep as if having a nightmare. He suddenly woke up shouting

(Greysen) I don't know how!

(Stephens) Don't know how to do what son?

(Greysen) Oh nothing it must have been a dream. Wait a minute why are yo-

Greysen paused for a second and took in his surroundings.

(Greysen) Scratch that where the hell am I? And how did I get here? And while I'm at it who are you?

(Stephens) I'm Greg Stephens, the pastor here, and this is my home. As far as how you got here, well why don't we start with what you remember.

(Greysen) All I remember is a small party, I had a few drinks. After that my mind is blank.

(Stephens) You were drugged, and taken to the woods for a sacrificial ritual.

(Greysen) Do you know what they were trying to accomplish?

(Stephens) Sadly no I do not.

Greysen looked to the ceiling in confusion when he heard someone whisper (I do.) He quickly glanced around the room, then back towards the pastor.

(Greysen) Did.. Did you say something?

(Stephens) No.. are you alright?

(Greysen) Yeah I'm fine, I think I just need to go home and get some rest.

Greysen got up and stumbled out the door.

(Greysen) Thank you for saving me last night.

(Stephens) I'm not the one you should thank.

(Greysen) Who then?

(Stephens) He wished to remain anonymous. I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own. Your a smart kid.

With that Greysen left and headed for home.


	3. Just a Pinch of Insanity

The sun was beginning to rise as Greysen fell to his bed, too tired to even take his shoes off. All morning sounds of rustling could be heard as he tossed and turned, until he froze. (Wake up Greysen)

Whispered the voice, he opened his eyes to see a dark black sky.

(Greysen) This has got to be a dream, since when is the sky black.

Greysen took a moment to analyze his surroundings. It felt like he was in a different world, tall white buildings towering over an ocean of gray, with black skies and a burning silver sun. A few seconds past before his bed faded away and Greysen was left standing on one of the tallest buildings with a growing black circle in the middle of it. From this circle the shape of a man began to form.

(Man) Hello Greysen, glad to see you finally heard me.

(Greysen) Heard you? I don't even know who you are.

(Man) I am Mordru, and I am in desperate need of your help.

(Greysen) What could I possibly do to help you?

[Mordru] You could start by Releasing me from this prison.

(Greysen) Prison?

The dark shape started showing more human qualities, but remained completely black

[Mordru] This is your Subconscious, and I am trapped within Your soul. Unfortunately only you can free me.

(Greysen) I don't know what you're talking about, guy.

The darkness now began to swirl violently around Mordru forming a thousand knives Which all stopped pointing directly at Greysen.

[Mordru] You will release me!

Mordru held his hand high above his head, then lowered it pointing a finger at Greysen, with this several knives materialized, then took off heading straight for Greysen, who reacted by covering his face with his arms crossed and closing his eyes. Then suddenly with a flash of bright silver light he was awake, laying in his own bed, covered in sweat and tears. (What a crazy dream) He thought to himself as he reached for his cigarettes (Damn, no smokes.) Greysen got out of bed and changed into some loose fitting blue jeans, a white Sleeveless undershirt, and a black button up before darting out of his house. As he walked down the road some way he noticed Kirstian standing across the street.

(Greysen) Hey! You're the guy from yesterday, ummm Chris right?

He called out, as he ran across the street.

(Kristian) Yeah, and the names Kristian.

(Greysen) Oh sorry, but hey did you stick around for whatever happened last night?

(Kristian) Yeah I was upstairs all night.

(Greysen) I can't seem to remember anything, not even the color of the house. Do you remember what went down?

Kristian's Eyes now swirled with what looked like black hair dye. Very faintly a voice cried out from within him.

[Mordru] Release me!

(Greysen) Whoa, you okay bud?

Kristian's eyes reverted to normal

(Kristian) What? You should be asking yourself that question, spacin out this early in the day.

Greysen paid no mind to this comment and continued on towards his destination.

**~ Mercer County general store ~**

The parking lot of the local market was unnaturally empty for the middle of the day, but Greysen didn't seem to notice as he walked straight to the doors. His mind was lost in other things, too many strange events have occurred already, he just wanted to get his smokes and get home.

The large glass doors slid open and the air conditioner snapped Greysen out of his thoughts, and he stepped to the counter.

(Clerk) Hi how are you today?

(Greysen) Just fine.

The female clerk at the counter smiled at him.

(Clerk) You're that new kid huh?

(Greysen) Yeah just moved here a couple days ago, not sure how fond I am of it yet.

(Clerk) Just give it time Hun, pretty soon you'll come around. In the meantime what can I get you?

(Greysen) Pack of Reds please.

The clerk turned around and grabbed a box off the shelf. As she turned back her eyes started to swirl just like Kristian's had earlier.

(Greysen) So. What do I owe ya?

[Mordru] Freedom!

(Greysen) What?

[Mordru] It wasn't a dream Greysen James. I am trapped by your soul and must be released!

(Greysen) I didn't even know having a soul inside me was possible. What makes you think I'd know how to release one?

(Clerk) Hey guy. You in there? It's gonna be five sixty five.

Greysen left six dollars on the counter and ran out of the store. (I must be going crazy, There is no way this is really happening.) He told himself over and over trying to hide what just happened to him. (No way huh?) another voice mocked in his head. This only made Greysen sprint harder.

**~ Greysen's House ~**

Nobody was home at the James' residence When Greysen came sprinting up the driveway. He threw open the door, slammed it behind him and didn't stop running till he reached the bathroom. There he started to throw water on his face to try and calm down. It was then that he looked up to the mirror only to see the man from the dream staring right back at him. Terrified Greysen jumped back and ran out of the bathroom turned on his television as loud as he could handle. The news was on, they were talking about the cult 6 children involved, ruled child's-play. Then the screen turned black two red shapes took the form of eyes and a screech much louder then the previous voices let out. Once the screech subsided Mordru formed on the screen.

[Mordru] Do you get it kid? This is no fantasy. You will release me.


	4. A Touch of Desperation

The sound of keys jingled outside Greysen's door while he stared silently into the television. Mordru began to speak, but was silenced by the door slamming shut.

(Darren) Hey look who's finally home. How are you doing?

Greysen quickly turned off the TV and jerked himself around.

(Greysen) I'm fine, just exhausted.

(Darren) Yeah I heard about your little incident at the market this morning.

(Greysen) Incident?

(Darren) You spacing out on the cashier then running off like a crazy person?

"Spacing out?" Greysen thought to himself but he quickly shook it off. He didn't want to worry his dad.

(Darren) Is everything alright?

(Greysen) Yeah Dad I'm just really tired. These first few days here have been quite draining.

(Darren) Well if your tired go to sleep, in the meantime I have work to do.

(Greysen) I think I may actually try and take a nap or something.

(Darren) Alright son, I'll talk to you later.

Greysen waited for his dad to leave the room before turning the TV back on. He grabbed the remote, but he hesitated a moment. "What if that thing is still there?" He thought before pressing the power button. There was a light high pitch ring filling the room before the picture became visible. He was thankful when he saw the news still on. Greysen turned it off then stumbled to his bed.

[Mordru] Greysen, oh Greysen.

Greysen's eyes shot open at the sound of his voice, and once again he was in what Mordru claimed was his Subconscious.

(Greysen) Let me guess. "Release me" right?

[Mordru] You watch your tongue! I will not be spoken down to by a mere child!

(Greysen) While I do that why don't you help me to understand the situation.

[Mordru] My enemy, a woman of terrible power, imprisoned my body on our planet Zerox. I've been trying to escape for years, and finally I have managed to set my soul free.

(Greysen) That's all fine and dandy but it doesn't explain how I am involved.

[Mordru] You mean you cannot remember?

(Greysen) I don't know, all I remember is getting to that girls house and going inside.

[Mordru] Well allow me to enlighten you.

Greysen felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. The sounds of chanting, the cold chill of the midnight breeze. It was all coming back, the circle of hooded students, the black fire, and then.

(Greysen) Craig!

[Mordru] Yes your little friend ruined everything!

(Greysen) What? He saved me!

[Mordru] And imprisoned me! By interrupting the ceremony only a fraction of my energy was able to pass through into your soul.

(Greysen) So what can't I just have a priest exorcise you out of me or something like that?

Mordru became more and more furious. Black lightning began Sparking off of his entire body, and a dark gray robe formed around his body.

[Mordru] Of course that's not going to work! I'm not dead. My body is just trapped beneath a planet.

(Greysen) Wait you said your a great sorcerer? Then why don't you just use some spell and poof out of here?

[Mordru] It's not that simple. Because I was trapped with so little energy its hard to even think as a normal person should, let alone use any magic.

(Greysen) Well I don't know anything about magic or other worlds, I don't have any idea how to free you.

[Mordru] Ask someone for help, someone here has to know something!

(Greysen) Are you kidding? Everyone is going to laugh and think I'm crazy, I'm not going to tell anyone!

[Mordru] Then here.

Mordru placed his hand on Greysen's head and closed his eyes. Greysen quickly pulled away from him.

(Greysen) Whoa dude! What the hell?

Mordru looked in horror at his hands. Then in a flash he was directly in front of Greysen again placing his hand on his head. This time his mind was quickly flooded with his memories.

[Mordru] This is impossible!

Greysen again stepped back.

(Greysen) What are you doing?

[Mordru] I was going to give you my knowledge but.

(Greysen) Your Knowledge?

[Mordru] Of magic.. So you could free me? You would know the spell to do And when I left you would have no powers and no memory of this.

(Greysen) Okay so why can't you?

[Mordru] I guess I don't have the energy.

(Greysen) Well I think I'll take this opportunity to propose you warn me before doing something crazy again.

[Mordru] Don't worry I'm not going to try much anymore.

(Greysen) So you tried to put your knowledge into me right?

[Mordru] That was the plan.

(Greysen) Well since it didn't work, and apparently your going to bring me here every time I fall asleep, you might as well just teach me so I can release you myself.

Mordru gained a surprised look on his face, which soon turned humorous.

[Mordru] Me teach you? That's a good one kid, now where's your real idea?

(Greysen) That's all there is. Take it or or stay locked in here forever.

Mordru took a seat. And conjured a chair for Greysen to sit in.

[Mordru] You truly want to learn my dark magic?

(Greysen) Were not talking bunny out of hat crap are we?

[Mordru] I only wish it were that easy.

(Greysen) Well, we've got nothing but time, might as well get started.

Mordru smiled for the first time and rose out of his chair. Out of his left hand he summoned a dark wooden staff with a blazing red crystal at the top. The thought of having a student slightly excited him, he couldn't wait to unleash another evil onto the world.

[Mordru] First things first, you're going to need a weapon.


	5. Strange Ingredients for a Hero

(Darren) Greysen wake up! We've got work to do.

Greysen quickly snapped to his feet. Making his dad wait was something he hated to do, especially when it came to his job. It only took him a few minutes to get dressed and dash out the back door towards where his father had a large mound of logs setting.

(Greysen) Up all night choppin again?

(Darren) Nope I haven't split one log since that party you went to.

(Greysen) Savin' it all for me huh?

Greysen and his dad shared a laugh before Darren went to fire up the chain saw. The two stroke engine roared to life before emitting a high pitch screech. The sound forced his father to turn off the machine and look quickly in Greysen's direction.

(Darren) When did you oil this thing last?

(Greysen) About a week ago, Does it need more?

(Darren) Twice a week Greysen. Minimum.

(Greysen) Fine I'll oil it again, did you buy another quart yet?

(Darren) Didn't know we were out. Looks like somebody's making a trip to the market.

Darren smiled as he pulled out his credit card and threw it towards Greysen. Before he could see the card he felt the hard plastic land in his hand, then heard Mordru call out to him.

[Mordru] _I have managed to increase your awareness, you should be able to feel whats around you soon._

(Greysen)_ Thought you couldn't use your magic._

[Mordru]_ This didn't take much energy, besides I need to figure out a way to keep you alive until I can get free._

Greysen felt Mordru pull from his mind. After pocketing his dads card he left towards the market.

**~Road's End Hardware, Mercer County, Montana~**

Greysen walked through the automatic doors into the large hardware store. This being his first time to Road's End he couldn't think of where to look for the oil he needed. Every isle he passed stood twice as tall as him, lined with tools and machines. He was overwhelmed by the volume of items until a small woman with a red vest came to aid him.

(Gail) Welcome to Road's End Hardware My names Gail how can I help you?

(Greysen) Hi I'm look for some Bar oil?

(Gail) Oh last Isle in the corner.

(Greysen) Thank you.

Greysen went to the back of the store, grabbed the bar oil and proceeded to check out. The clerk rang him out and he proceeded on his way. As he walked out of the large sliding doors a man called to him from an open door.

(Man) Hey kid! Come here will ya.

Greysen walked toward the man, didn't see the harm. He greatly enjoyed helping people, strangers some times are the most gracious anyway. He walked up to the man who waved him inside. To his surprise it was Kristian waving him in.

(Greysen) Watup Kristian?

(Kristian) Get inside I want to talk to you about the other night.

Greysen hurried inside the door to see nothing but Kristian and a chair. His new friend seemed to have cut his hair, and changed his style completely. He was now wearing a tight white v-neck with a black sweatband on his right wrist, and black tight jeans.

(Greysen) So what did you want to talk about?

Kristian's eyes went white. And a female voice called out from within, echoing as if she was at the end of a cavern.

(Woman) Young child There is an evil force within you. Which must be extinguished.

With that Kristian's body began to glow a brilliant gold and charged at him. Before he could get in striking range Greysen's left hand began glowing bright white, and his right hand began radiating black. His eyes lit up in excitement as two Equal length swords sprouted out of his now clenched fists. From deep within Greysen Mordru's voice called out in terror.

[Mordru] _Don't engage him! He is a threat to me and you must flee! The woman inhabiting him is the one who Imprisoned me!_

(Greysen)_ Then shouldn't I let her free you?_

[Mordru] _I'd be thrown into a pit of rampaging gorillas before letting that witch bury me again!_

(Greysen) _You gave me these weapons. Why can't I use them?_

**~2 Hours prior, Greysen's Subconscious~**

(Greysen) Why would I need a weapon?

[Mordru] You must protect yourself, I am feared and hated, when word spreads I've vanished, many will try to kill you.

(Greysen) Then how will I forge weapons from my mind?

[Mordru] Just focus on a shape, any shape you want.

Greysen thought it odd, but quickly shook it and began imagining two equal length swords. Within seconds two swords formed in front of him, hovering in midair.

[Mordru] Good, two blades, a heavy offensive fighter?

(Greysen) No, I fight very balanced, strong offense with a strong defense.

[Mordru] Then why the second sword?

(Greysen) I figure it's better to have two weapons instead of a weapon and a shield.

Mordru began looking over the swords shape and detail. One had a slight curve before the tip and the other had a wide blade and a full guard.

(Greysen) Mind explaining how that happened?

[Mordru] Simple, these are images your subconscious produces when you imagine things. They aren't tangible yet.

(Greysen) So these are just the blue print?

[Mordru] No, now the fun begins.

A large table rose from the ground, Mordru pointed instructing Greysen to take a seat.

[Mordru] Brace yourself kid, this is going to be way more then just a pinch.

Mordru grabbed the image of the first sword and his energy began coursing through it.

[Mordru] The first one, is my gift to you, a magical blade the displaces molecules, with very little force you could cut the planet to pieces.

(Greysen) Wow. That's really dangerous.

[Mordru] Well the types you are going to be fighting will be strong, their molecular structure is too dense for a normal sword, this sword will act to their skin as a true blade would to yours.

(Greysen) Sounds like you've had some experience there.

[Mordru] Quiet I must focus!

Mordru held the blade out, now the bright white outline was filled with swirling black energy. He held the sword parallel to Greysen's extended right arm and began pressing it against his skin. As the sword made contact his skin began to sizzle.

(Greysen) Damn that hurts. Why do you have to do it this way?

[Mordru] Because you have no magical energy within you, I must store the energy it takes to create them in your skin so you can use it.

(Greysen) That's...actually pretty cool.

Greysen let out a short chuckle and ignored the pain until the sword had entered his skin.

(Greysen) So what about the second one?

[Mordru] Well it's thicker, so I assumed it's the defense sword?

(Greysen) Yep left hand defends.

[Mordru] Then this sword with be given magical strength so it will never be destroyed.

(Greysen) Alright I'm ready

Just like the first Mordru grabbed the second outline, which instantly turned black on contact, but the blade and guard began to glow a bright white. When he placed this one onto Greysen's skin it melted directly into place, no burning or pain. Mordru smiled.

[Mordru] Looks like you've got more potential in you then I thought.


	6. Enter Catalyst

~Roads End Hardware. Present Time.~

[Mordru]_ I will explain later! Just Flee!_

Greysen burst through the door and ran towards home. He checked his back after a while, It seemed Kristian had not followed them. To avoid looking to freaked out Greysen stopped within earshot of his house.

(Greysen)_ Alright Mordru, before we go in there I want to know. What was that back there?_

[Mordru] _That was Myssa Nal, or one of her spells at least. She is the one who trapped me beneath Zerox._

(Greysen) _Why'd you make me run from her?_

[Mordru]_ She knows I am within you, and she will kill you to stop me from being free._

(Greysen)_ So, I guess this means no asking her for help huh?_

[Mordru]_ Absolutely not. Now leave me to my thoughts._

Greysen shook the look of terror from his face and headed to his house. His dad sat on the couch watching some hunting show.

(Darren) About time. Get to work.

(Greysen) Don't you want your card back?

Greysen took out his dads credit card and slid it into Darren's shirt pocket before walking out the back door. After getting his chainsaw working he began cutting the logs that his father had left for him.

[Mordru]_ Greysen! I figured out a way for you to keep Myssa nal away for a short time._

(Greysen)_ She's really got you scared huh?_

[Mordru] _Being confined under that wretched planet is the worst punishment I have ever endured, I'm not going back!_

(Greysen) _Fine calm down. Just tell me._

[Mordru]_ I'm going to teach you how to connect with my body, you will have temporary access to my knowledge and magical reserves. With that you will put up a barrier that will mask your location long enough for me to train you to fight her._

(Greysen)_ Sounds pretty simple, we'll give it a shot later tonight._

[Mordru] _Of course, Don't let a murderous woman get in the way of your oh so important wood._

Greysen ignored Mordru and began splitting again. The hydraulic motor of the splitter hummed violently as the wedge pressed through the wood. The resulting two pieces dropped out of the splitter, but never hit the ground. This caused Greysen to take a step back. The two pieces twisted and contorted into dog like creatures which snarled with sawdust spewing from their mouths like drool.

[Mordru]_ Quickly she's coming, dispatch with these wooden rats._

Greysen's swords shot out of his arms and he took up a stance. With his Black sword he swung ferociously downward onto the first beast, instantly shredding it. Splinters fell to the ground as the second beast lunged from his left. The white sword seemed to move on its own to deflect the wooden teeth, and fling the dog like creature towards a pile of logs. Greysen paused in shock, then took off to finish the beast.

(Greysen) _Not bad huh?_

[Mordru] _You fool these creatures were only meant to deter you, you must put up the barrier now!_

(Greysen) _Okay Mordru what do I hafta do._

[Mordru]_ Give me control, allow me to speak._

(Greysen)_ Do it!_

Greysen's Eyes swirled with black energy which instantly turned silver. Mordru took a breath before beginning to speak.

[Mordru] I Greysen James pledge myself to the magic arts, I offer my body as a catalyst to all forms of magic. If there is a mystical being among us, Let your power run through me.

Greysen's body violently stiffened as a dark black cloud of energy swirled down from the heavens. The cloud narrowed and separated as it flowed directly for his eyes. Greysen's own silver energy began to shine a bright white before opening up and taking in the dark cloud. As the energy entered his body his skin slowly turned a dark gray color, and he was now wearing a black vest with a long back. The vest had several white accents, A white belt and he wore black slim jeans. His hair had grown long and brown, and the energy stored up for his swords now showed through his skin like giant veins.

(Greysen) _This, is incredible!_

[Mordru]_ You cannot stay like this forever, you must let your body rest or you will be destroyed._

(Greysen)_ Do I have to say that stupid speech every time?_

[Mordru] _No, after the initial link is made you must only think it._

(Greysen)_ Is all magic like that?_

[Mordru] _Once you attain a certain level of knowledge you can cast any spell you have spoke before just by thinking it._

(Greysen) _This is strange, I can feel a heavy pressure coming from the woods_.

[Mordru]_ So you now understand the gravity of the situation?_

(Greysen)_ Is that? You weren't kidding about her strength, what must I do?_

[Mordru]_ You must concentrate on being invisible until she arrives._

(Greysen) _That's it?_

[Mordru] _Your new at this, we are taking in one step at a time._

Greysen took up his splitter again while focusing on not being visible. Kristian soon emerged from the thicket with a blank look on his face.

(Greysen)_ She's here. Is it time?_

[Mordru] _No do not break concentration, I will take over for a moment._

Greysen's face morphed and soon resembled an older male.

[Mordru] Myssa Nal! You cannot halt my escape. I will be free again!

{Myssa} You were a fool to leave Zerox! I will bring you back to serve your remaining sentence, Your Cruel misdeeds will not go unpunished!

(Greysen) _What does she mean?_

[Mordru] _Concentrate! I'm giving you control!_

Greysen's face reverted to normal.

[Mordru]_ Ok now look as if to stare straight through her eyes and speak through your mind, tell her you don't exist._

Greysen Stared deeply into Kristian's eyes and projected his thought of invisibility. In an instant Kristian's eyes reverted to normal and he fell to his knees.

(Kristian) Who... where.

(Greysen) Silence, you must flee.

(Kristian) Who are you?

Greysen paused for a minute. There was no way he was going to tell Kristian it was him. He had to think of a name. Quickly he remembered the speech Mordru had spoken. "I am a catalyst to all magics."

(Greysen) I am Catalyst!

Catalyst took off into the shadows.


	7. Preparing For Departure

[Mordru]_ Catalyst huh?_

(Greysen)_ Don't bug me, I didn't have time to think, plus I kind of like it._

[Mordru] _Oh don't mind me, It's fitting of the situation._

(Greysen) _So, We need to talk. What misdeeds are you supposedly paying for._

[Mordru]_ My past is nothing but the past, there is no need to learn anything from it._

Greysen thought for a moment.

(Greysen) _Fine, you need to teach me more about this form._

[Mordru]_ It is simple, you allow my magic to pass through you, when you summon the power you take on a similar look to my body on Zerox. As well you have access to all of my powers and knowledge, you just need to be shown or told it by me._

(Greysen) _Sounds simple enough. Anything I should know before hand?_

[Mordru] _The most important part is to pay attention to your emotions, if you get to angry your body may be taken over by my dormant mind, because I am not in control it will act on instinct. You will kill your friends, and your enemies without even a thought._

Greysen's eyes widened.

(Greysen) _Then we'll need some help. Someone who knows this kind of stuff._

[Mordru]_ Who can you trust enough to speak with?_

(Greysen)_ Someone who doesn't know I exist, who will have no problems realizing I'm telling the truth._

Greysen's expression lightened as he remembered living in San Francisco, hearing about the amazing deeds of the teen titans.

(Greysen)_ I know!_

[Mordru]_ The teen titans huh?_

(Greysen) _How did you-?_

Mordru cut him off with a grin.

[Mordru] _You forget I am inside of your soul, your thoughts, your mind are all open to me. Always._

(Greysen)_ Then you know why i believe they will help._

[Mordru]_ Yes, as much as I can't stand the little twits you're probably right, Raven is a good start_.

(Greysen) _Tell me you have some form of travel technique hidden in that brain of yours?_

[Mordru] _Yes, the fastest method of travel I possess is molecular displacement. It allows you to separate the molecules of any object and reconfigure them anywhere your heart desires._

(Greysen) _That, sounds awesome! How do I do it?_

[Mordru]_ I will teach you that when you are stronger. For now you will fly, if you attempt molecular travel without proper training you may lose pieces of yourself during transit._

Greysen paused for a second, his eyes then widened.

(Greysen)_ Yeah, lets fly._

[Mordru] _You wish to leave later?_

(Greysen) _I was going to say we could leave now, but I realized it was my dad's birthday today, I cannot leave him yet._

[Mordru]_ We must move quickly though, I suggest tonight after he's gone to bed._

(Greysen)_ I guess your right. We'll leave tonight._

Greysen Snapped out of his meditation, and quickly started getting ready for the day. He grabbed a white T shirt and zipped over it a snug fitting leather coat, a pair of slim blue jeans and dark gray vans. First thing on his agenda for the day was a gift, due to the recent events Greysen was a bit too preoccupied to get something. His dad had already taken his place laying on the couch watching movies, like he does every year.

(Greysen) Mornin Dad, Happy birthday and whatnot

(Darren) Oh your always so sincere with those.

(Greysen) Yeah but if I changed now you'd be concerned huh?

(Darren) Damn right, you mind picking me up some lunch? I'll order it at the coffee shop downtown.

(Greysen) No problem.

Darren started digging through his pocket, keys and change jingled until he pulled out his keyring. He took a moment and then tossed to keys to Greysen.

(Greysen) Wallet in the car?

(Darren) That too. I'm too hungry to wait for you to walk down and back, take my truck.

Greysen couldn't believe what he was hearing, He just learned he could fly and now his dad wants him to drive.

(Greysen) I'll be careful with it. I promise.

Greysen walked out the door and stood staring at the gray F250 sitting in the driveway.

[Mordru]_ Afraid? Don't be, this will be a good test of your reflexes, see if your ready to fly or not._

(Greysen)_ Well I know I can do it, I just don't wanna wreck my dad's truck the day before I leave._

[Mordru] _So when are you going to tell him?_

(Greysen)_ I'm still figuring that part out._

Greysen hopped into the truck and fired up the engine, and with that he was off to the coffee shop.

**~Mile High Coffee Shop~**

Pulling into the parking lot at the coffee shop was the hardest part of the entire drive for Greysen. Every second he thought about hitting another car or someone backing into him. Finally he found a spot and parked, on his way in he saw Craig walking across the way.

(Greysen) Craig! Hey come here a minute would ya?

(Craig) Hey Greysen, glad to see you're doing alright.

(Greysen) Yeah I wanted to thank you, I never got the chance to do so.

(Craig) Don't worry about it, how did you find out anyway?

(Greysen) Long story, It's quite a ride though.

(Craig) Well here let me give you my cell so you can call me if you ever get into a situation like that again.

Craig pulled out a notepad and a pen then wrote down a number. He then folded up the paper and handed it to Greysen.

(Greysen) Great timing, I'm actually leaving tonight. Going to San Francisco, visit some relatives. I'll give you a call if I'm ever around here again.

(Craig) For sure bro, I'll be waiting.

Greysen waved and grabbed his dads food, on his way back he again remembered about getting his father a gift, and stopped off at Road's End hardware to pick something up.

(Gail) Oh hey your that boy from yesterday?

(Greysen) Yeah, I'm Greysen, could you help me find something?

(Gail) Sure what did you need.

(Greysen) I'm not sure, I'm trying to find a gift for my dad. Maybe something related to wood splitting?

Gail went on to explain a new item they had been carrying that made splitting logs much faster. She showed him where to find it and sent him on his way. Finally time to go home and figure out how to tell his dad he's leaving.


	8. Dear Father

The F250's engine roared shortly before Greysen killed the ignition and exited the truck. He entered the house with his dads food in one hand and a hastily wrapped gift in the other.

(Greysen) Hey sorry about the wait, I ran into a buddy at the coffee shop and got lost in conversation.

(Darren) It's fine as long as my food isn't cold.

Darren eyed the gift in his son's grip.

(Darren) What have we got here.

(Greysen) Just a little something I thought you'd like.

Darren opened the box and his eyes lit up.

(Darren) Thank you son.

(Greysen) Don't thank me yet.

He mumbled slightly under his breath.

(Darren) What was that?

(Greysen) Just saying your welcome. I'm glad you like it.

Greysen couldn't bring himself to tell his dad where or when he was going. It was too hard to find words that wouldn't bring tears to his eyes. So instead he decided to let the day go, try and give his dad the best day he could.

(Greysen) So anything you want to do today?

(Darren) Not really, I'm a little under today, stayed out in the cold too long last night.

(Greysen) Well that is a shame. Want me to cut some for you?

(Darren) No no its fine, just throw the soup in the fridge, ordered that for later.

Greysen headed up to his room for further flight instructions.

(Greysen) Mordru, I am ready to learn.

With those words Greysen fell backwards into a meditative state and woke up again in the world Mordru was creating for him to practice flying. It was a beautiful ocean with one craft floating in the middle. Greysen took so much time taking in the surroundings he didn't even notice he was hovering thousands of yards above the water.

[Mordru] How does it feel?

(Greysen) Fantastic, but it's nothing compared to this place you've made. How did you do it?

[Mordru] This place is a blank slate, it can take any form as long as someone has the knowledge to control it. Now go ahead, try to land on the carrier.

Greysen awkwardly floated towards the ship. His flight path was no where near straight, gaining and losing altitude as he tried to keep his bearings. Eventually he was directly above the carrier.

(Greysen) Alright now how am I supposed to get down?

[Mordru] Just concentrate on landing, you'll soon learn that magic is based around your ability to concentrate on your objective.

(Greysen) Okay concentrate, I want to land.

Seconds later he began soaring downward at incredible speeds, and a loud crash came as he slammed into the carriers surface.

[Mordru] I guess I should have mentioned that you focus on how fast you want to descend huh?

Greysen lifted his head slightly and let out a groan.

(Greysen) What gave you that idea?

He mumbled before letting his head drop to the ground again.

[Mordru] You going to try again or are you just going to sit there like a sniveling child?

Greysen jumped to his feet then took off towards the clouds.

(Greysen) How's this?

Greysen took off towards Mordru at a blinding speed and stopped inches from his face.

(Greysen) Wasn't too hard to pick up

He let out a chuckle.

Later that night Greysen packed up his things and walked quietly towards the front door.

(Darren) hmmph don't forget my cheese.

Greysen jumped back startled by the statement, then laughed to himself. His dad had a frequent sleep talking issue. He quickly looked back at the door and left, he couldn't risk his dad waking up with him at the door. With one final glance at the house he flew off into the night sky.

~Skies above Titan's Tower, San Francisco~

It was still dark when Greysen arrived in San Francisco, he couldn't believe how fast he got there. He took a quick glance around the night sky before looking down on The T shaped building known only as Titan's Tower. He contemplated entering tonight but assumed it was too late, and before he could decide he heard the sound of an alarm within the tower, and five undefinable shapes flew out of the tower, followed by a red motorcycle roaring through the night. Greysen knew this to be Robin and knew this was his chance. He took off at blinding speed to catch up with them. As he closed in he could hear the sounds of sirens, he could feel an overwhelming amount of power coming from a nearby structure. The Titans entered the building and Greysen halted a minute before following.

(Child's voice) I wouldn't go in there if I were you.

A small pale child wearing a black jagged cloak stood between Greysen and the building. This child was Kyd Wykkyd.

[Mordru]_ It's time to test your skills Greysen, this child is weak. Crush him._

Greysen readied his swords.

(Greysen) I need to get in there!

(Kyd Wykkyd) I Cannot let you interfere.

~A letter placed in Darren's Hand~

Dear Father,

I guess I will start this where it began, when I went to that party. There were some events that I left, shadowed out of fear. I didn't want you to think I'm crazy. Oh well, here goes nothing. When I arrived I believe someone drugged my drink, because I could not remember anything. The kids from school took me into the woods where they began an evil ritual. They were trying to summon a beast and use me as a sacrifice. Make sure if you see a blonde boy with a face resembling your brother's to thank him. His name is Craig and he saved me that night, or so he thought. A being was trapped in my soul, an evil being. For your safety I must leave now to figure out how to remove him. I hope you believe me, and know that I'm not crazy, Dad I love you.

I will return, I promise.

Your son,

Greysen.


	9. Wykkyd Game

Greysen stared ferociously into the piercing red eyes of Kyd Wykkyd. Who smirked before disappearing in an instant.

[Mordru]_ Careful kid, this guy can teleport_.

Greysen began scanning the night sky, when he was struck in the back of the head. He hunched over revealing Wykkyd standing with a smirk lighting up his face before he teleported away.

(Wykkyd) You think you can keep up?

[Mordru]_ Relax, you know you can feel him, you just have to figure out what energy is his._

Greysen held out his left sword and with a thought changed it into a white tower shield. He stood for a minute to take in his surroundings. The shield violently tore him to his left before colliding with the head of the shadowed figure. Kyd Wykkyd pushed the shield away then teleported behind Greysen and jabbed him in the ribs. Blinded by pain he reacted with a violent elbow to Wykkyd's chin, who started to fall backwards from the force. Greysen turned around with great speed and threw his shield into the skull of his attacker, sending the devious boy shooting into the asphalt below. Kyd Wykkyd crawled to his feet just to fall to his face again, Greysen knew he was finished and landed on the roof of where the Titans had entered. He jumped off the roof and proceeded to the large glass doors where he could see the chaos unfolding inside. Each of the young heroes was already engaged in fierce combat with the men causing the commotion. All but a blonde girl in red and gold, who stood confidently next to a dark skinned boy before taking off to help her comrades. Greysen felt a slight power emanating from the boy, but ignored it as he dealt with an inner turmoil.

(Greysen)_ These people all have incredible strength, how am I supposed to stand up against them?_

[Mordru]_ You have strength, Magic is incredibly powerful, you just lack the knowledge. Forget this fight, you will have another chance to impress the Titans._

(Greysen) _Well tonight you need to teach me then, I need to be able to take a hit from these guys and get up._

[Mordru_] You have never feared anyone before, not even my nemesis. Why these people? Why now?_

(Greysen) _Fighting that little bastard earlier made me realize how fragile I am. His punch hurt me and I know these people are way stronger then him._

[Mordru] _Fine I will teach you, but for now watch. You may learn a thing or two._

Greysen stood frozen in awe watching the battle unfold. He has never felt fear this deep in his life.

[Mordru]_ Pathetic. I liked you better when you weren't a wuss._

(Greysen)_ I don't think you get it, they will kill me._

[Mordru]_ I will change that, tonight you will learn to fight._

Greysen shook his head violently before reaching for the door. As his fingers made contact with the cold metal handle one of the men from inside crashed through the window. He stood up in anger but with one look at Greysen took off into the darkness. Confused by this he hesitated but took the handle in hand and swung the door open. Inside it seemed the battle had come to an end, the Titans now stood waiting on the woman in red as she spoke one last time to the young boy she had saved. The doors came to a close behind Greysen, at the sound the whole room turned to him. One of the boys, who wore a yellow top with red pants ran up to Greysen with blinding speed.

(Kid Flash) You're a little late. We already trashed your friends.

(Greysen) My friends?

Greysen looked around the room confused and noticed a green skinned girl wearing a white shirt with a red "X" across the front, and a blue skirt. He knew this girl to be Miss Martian, and she was heading straight towards him.

(Miss Martian) How do you know he is with them?

Another boy placed his hand on Miss Martian's Shoulder. He wore a red body suit, with a black cape and yellow belt. Robin was his name, He stood with a questioning glare aimed straight at Greysen.

(Robin) What makes you think he isn't?

(Greysen) How about you listen to what I have to say, then decide.

[Mordru]_ Calm yourself, they are going to question your motives. They will understand your position._

The largest of their group now stood behind Robin and Miss Martian, Bearing the same red insignia as Superman.

(Superboy) Let's take this to the tower Robin, look at them.

Superboy motioned in the direction of the terrified crowd.

(Robin) You're right, they don't need any more confusion. Lets get out of here.

(Superboy) What did you say your name was?

(Greysen) I am Catalyst, and when we reach your tower I have a story that needs telling.

Superboy nodded at Robin and shook Catalyst's hand.

(Robin) Alright, we'll meet up back at the tower. Come on Aqualad!

Robin leaped onto his motorcycle and waved Aqualad on. Aqualad ran up from the crowd and cleaned the debris off his head revealing his buzzed white hair.

(Aqualad) Who's this guy?

(Robin) Never mind him, you coming or what?

(Aqualad) Alright cool your jets.

Aqualad hopped onto the back of Robin's ride and the two took off down the street.

(Kid Flash) Alright guys, see ya there.

Kid Flash saluted the rest of the team then darted into the night.

(Superboy) So how do you get around?

Catalyst slowly floated off the ground.

(Catalyst) Just started flying tonight.

Superboy floated up with him.

(Superboy) Good follow me then.

(Catalyst) To where?

(Superboy) I'd like to hear your story before you try to tell Robin.

(Miss Martian) Can I come along? I hate him interrupting all the time.

(Superboy) No you go with Wonder Girl.

Wonder Girl and Miss Martian flew off towards the tower, leaving Superboy and Catalyst alone.

(Superboy) Alright lets get moving guy.


	10. Tale Be Told

Superboy led Catalyst to Titan's tower then slowly descended on to the roof. When they landed Superboy looked over at Catalyst who was searching his body frantically.

(Superboy) What's the matter?

[Mordru] _You won't find your cigarettes on my body. You have to power down to find your pockets._

(Catalyst) Nothing just not used to losing my pockets.

(Superboy) By that you mean?

(Catalyst) When I transform my clothes change, therefore I lose my pockets.

(Superboy) It's safe to let your guard down here.

Catalyst let out a deep sigh of relief before he released his powers, and reverted to normal.

(Catalyst) I basically look the same, minus the skin and hair.

(Superboy) What keeps people from recognizing your face?

(Catalyst) My mentor blocks my face from those who don't already know the link. My names Greysen by the way.

Greysen pulled out a red and white box of cigarettes and took one out for himself. He then motioned to Superboy.

(Greysen) You smoke?

(Superboy) Thanks, but I'm not into that. I'm Conner. So who is your mentor?

Greysen lit his cigarette then placed the box back in his pocket. After taking a drag he took a more serious face before explaining his situation to Conner.

(Greysen) I'm not going to bore you with the details, basically a couple of days ago I was to be sacrificed in a demonic ritual, thankfully one of my friends interrupted the ceremony. Resulting in Mordru being tapped inside of me, and now there is a woman trying to kill me to keep him locked away.

(Superboy) All this over a few days?

(Greysen) Hard to believe huh? I need to speak to Raven is she still an active member of the Titans?

(Superboy) Yeah, you think she can help you?

(Greysen) It's the whole reason I came.

(Superboy) Okay then lets head inside.

Greysen put out his cigarette and followed Conner towards the elevator leading inside. He pushed the call button and turned away from it.

(Superboy) Don't mind Robin by the way, He is suspicious of everyone for a while.

(Greysen) I'll keep that in mind.

The two entered the elevator and rode it down to the main lobby of the tower. There was a slight squeal as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Robin stood staring vigilantly into a variety of screens projected on the wall. Wonder Girl and Miss Martian were doing something in the kitchen, and kid flash was playing with some hand held video game. Conner and Greysen walked out of the elevator and into the kitchen.

(Conner) Cassie. Megan. This is Greysen, we're going to help him out for a bit.

(Cassie) Where are you from Greysen?

(Greysen) I came from Montana, but I've moved around a lot.

(Megan) I'm from Mars!

[Mordru] _She's a telepath Greysen, I'm going to block your thoughts, you need only ask for me to remove the block._

(Greysen) _You will do no such thing, I don't want them to have any reason to not trust me._

(Greysen) So Megan, What am I thinking right now?

Megan took a step back in shock, but decided to entertain the thought, and attempted to read Greysen's mind.

[Mordru] _What are you doing? I am not here for your pleasure!_

(Megan) What? Who's that?

(Greysen) I promise I'll explain, but I only want to once more. So please bring anyone who's going to ask me later.

(Conner) I'll get robin then.

(Greysen) Could you find Raven to, I want her to hear it.

(Conner) No problem.

Conner took off towards Raven's room, and Megan glared towards Greysen.

(Greysen) Ok It's just a guy trapped in my soul, it'll make sense soon I hope.

(Megan) How did you know I was a telepath?

(Greysen) He told me. I don't know how he knew.

[Mordru]_ I have developed a form of telepathic detection, I can sense other telepaths within ten miles._

(Megan) _That is incredible. How did you learn this?_

[Mordru]_ I have been alive longer then you can imagine. Through time wisdom is gained, the wise learn to survive._

(Greysen)_ Enough Mordru! Conner and Raven are back._

Conner returned with Raven and Robin trailing behind her.

(Robin) Greysen right?

(Superboy) I brought him up to speed, as far as I could remember.

(Greysen) So you know what I hope to accomplish?

(Robin) You hope that Raven can help you get rid of this man in your soul? Sounds kind of hard to prove.

(Megan) No, Robin I talked to this man, Greysen does have another occupying his soul. Whether he is trapped or not I could not ask.

(Greysen) He is a sorcerer, A strong one. I don't like the thought of having someone inside of me, I really hope you can help me Raven.

(Raven) What makes you think I can help you?

(Greysen) You were the first person I thought would believe me.

(Raven) I had my doubts, give me the night to think on it.

(Conner) Hope you don't mind the couch, we don't have a guest quarters yet.

(Greysen) No problem, I sleep on a lot of couches.

The group left towards their quarters, all but Megan.

(Greysen) Something wrong?

(Megan) No, just interested. I listened very carefully to your story, the part i didn't understand was how Mordru got trapped within you if he wasn't the target of the summoning.

[Mordru]_ I was trapped, inside of a planet. I felt the cults rituals, they were trying to summon on of my old minions. Since I had created him we were linked, I sent my soul to where he was waiting for them._

(Megan)_ Yes, yes I get all that. What I want to know is when the ritual was interrupted how did you wind up inside of Greysen?_

[Mordru]_ I am not sure of that yet, I am learning more about him as we train. Greysen is an interesting human_.

(Greysen) Megan I hate to cut this short but Mordru and I have work to do.

(Megan) I thought you were going to sleep?

(Greysen) My body is, He trains my mind in the meantime.

(Megan) I'll leave you to it then. Goodnight you two.

(Greysen) Goodnight Megan.

Greysen laid down on the couch and drifted off for another training session with Mordru.

[Mordru] Welcome back, We have a lot to go through tonight.

(Greysen) Lets start with something to help me survive.

[Mordru] Until you can master molecular control you can't be trusted with a hardening spell. Bring out your swords.

Greysen extended both hands downward and his black and white swords shot out of his wrists.

[Mordru] Ok now flood more energy into your white sword, then imagine yourself wearing a thin coating of it, This energy will protect you from most strengths.

The sword in his left hand began to shine brighter then slowly spread to the rest of his body. The thin film like aura then quickly shattered.

[Mordru] You've got the right idea, you just need to keep your concentration.

(Greysen) Concentrate, got it. Whats next?

[Mordru] You are so eager to learn, I am impressed. I am going to teach you how to channel your own magic and create a source for it.

(Greysen) What will that do?

[Mordru] It will allow you to have a magical output. You won't have to rely on my magic all the time. In time you may not have to summon my powers at all, You have the potential to surpass many wielders of magic. The first thing any good mage learns is how to fire charged blasts of their own energy. Tonight you will do just that.


	11. Attack on Titan's Tower

Hours of training had past, and Greysen had yet to grasp the concept of energy blasts. Time after time he conjured up a swirling black ball only to have it explode in his had.

(Greysen) Okay Mordru, this sucks. How do I do this without blowing my face off?

[Mordru] You must relax your mind, and have a clear path set for the attack to follow.

(Greysen) You've told me that over and over. I know where I want it to go!

[Mordru] Try again, this time imagine watching the energy fly from your hands and watch it's path to your target.

Greysen sighed at the thought of losing any more hair, then began to focus again on the attack. His right hand began to pulsate before an orb began to form in his hand again. This time Greysen followed his teachers direction and imagined obliterating the target in front of him. He then took a breath and threw his hand violently forward, but instead of a solid bolt the energy streamed constantly from his hand until he lowered it, stopping the attack. Catalyst's eyes lit up with joy as the smoke cleared, and revealed nothing but a pile of ash.

[Mordru] That's a start.

A loud ringing broke Greysen from his training session, tearing him from his slumber. He sat up on the couch just before Megan came running into the room.

(Megan) Oh good your awake. There's someone outside screaming for Mordru.

(Greysen) Is this true?

[Mordru] _Yes I can hear her now._

(Megan) Her?

[Mordru]_ There's no time to explain._

(Greysen) He's right, where are the others?

(Megan) They are on the roof waiting for us.

Greysen took off running towards the elevator.

(Megan) You might want to change, everyone else is combat ready.

(Greysen) Oh right thanks!

He almost tripped over himself in an attempt to stop. In a cloud of dark smoke Greysen transformed almost instantly this time, and he now had a brilliant white aura surrounding his body.

(Catalyst) Alright, lets go.

When the two reached the top level of the tower Catalyst could now hear Myssa Nal Crying out.

{Myssa Nal}_ Mordru! Reveal yourself!_

Robin and the rest of the Titans stood staring at a shadowed figure standing on the water.

(Robin) He's been there for over an hour, have you heard anything else Miss Martian?

(Miss Martian) No, Just the same three words over and over.

(Catalyst) She wants me, and she'll stop at nothing. She has already attempted to take my life twice before.

(Superboy) Well we can't have that.

(Wonder Girl) No we can't, We will defend you Catalyst.

(Catalyst) This is my fight, I didn't come here to have you all hurt because of me.

Everyone's gaze met on Catalyst.

(Kid Flash) It's just one person, we can handle it.

(Catalyst) Take another look.

Kid flash turned around as hundreds of figures began to rise out of the water. These creatures looked like nothing Catalyst had ever seen before. They stood on four hind legs, with steel mantis like arms, and their faces resembled those of an armadillo, just longer. Worst of all, these things had no mouth just giant tusks.

[Mordru] _These creatures are her weapon of choice, They are the perfect killing machines, a completely self sustaining soldier._

(Catalyst) _So she's not messing around this time huh?_

Catalyst turned away from the horde and focused his attention on the Titans.

(Catalyst) I know you just met me and I shouldn't be expecting any favors from you but, that guy down there is my friend. His body is being used as a medium for a powerful sorceress, please try your best not to hurt him.

(Wonder Girl) You obviously don't know much about heroes do you?

(Superboy) Megan can you tear his body from her control?

(Miss Martian) I've been trying ever since he showed up, I can't break into his mind.

(Robin) Let's deal with the monsters first, They are a little more menacing then the kid.

(Wonder Girl) Right, Miss Martian keep trying to get inside his mind, the rest of us will take out the creeps.

(Robin) I'll stay up here with Megan.

Superboy, Wonder Girl nodded then took a look at Catalyst.

(Superboy) Can you fight?

Catalyst threw his arms downward and materialized his black and white swords.

(Catalyst) I think we are all about to find out.

The group took to the skies just above the creatures.

(Catalyst) Hey Mordru, how strong are these things?

[Mordru] You can handle it. Just remember your training and stay focused!

Catalyst stopped and dispersed his black sword.

(Superboy) Still learning?

(Catalyst) You could say that.

In his hand formed another swirling black ball. He took aim and launched his attack, the ball shot from his hand straight into the gut of one of Myssa Nal's creations. The sphere exploded on impact, tearing the beast to bits.

[Mordru] So you added a second explosion?

(Catalyst) Never said I wasn't going to improve your techniques.

In an instant the rest of the horde took flight aimed straight for Catalyst. Superboy took off straight at the group and swung a powerful knee into one's jaw then using his hands like a club sent it down into the depths. Superboy ducked narrowly avoiding a sharp scythe like claw, and before the monster could react he took hold of its arm and threw it into another, sending the two spiraling into the water. A few of the monstrosities blew straight past Superboy, as they neared Catalyst. Wonder Girl now filled the gap. The creatures snarled and slashed downward at her, anticipating this, She crossed her gauntlets above her head four sets of blades collided with them inches from her head. She then allowed herself to fall downward underneath her assailants with her lasso wrapped around their blades. With a violent whip she ripped the group out of the sky, and sent them crashing to the waters beneath.

(Wonder Girl) You made it sound like we'd be breaking a sweat against these things.

As the words left her mouth the waters below began to bubble and writhe, before turning a deep red color.

(Catalyst) You had to go and say something, didn't you?


	12. The Reaver

The water surrounding Titan's Tower boiled as more and more of the creatures submerged themselves.

(Wonder Girl) What are they doing?

(Miss Martian)_ She is chanting something! I don't know what it means but she sounds angry._

[Mordru]_ This woman is smart, She is creating something stronger to defeat you._

(Catalyst)_ Any Idea whats next?_

[Mordru]_ Looks like we're about to find out._

A large silver orb blasted out of the water, and hovered for a moment. The large sphere started to spin at an incredible speed. As it reeled this strange organism stretched and morphed into a large humanoid form. Two legs stretched into armored leggings, and four upper limbs sprouted. Two of the new protrusions formed small cylindrical devices. Heavily armored hands formed from the remaining appendages.

[Mordru] _That's a Reaver, on a distant planet they are the most revered killers. These creatures are extremely durable, I've heard stories of them tearing apart entire armies._

(Catalyst) Wonderful.

Two blue eyes opened in the middle of the beast and it let out a piercing squeal. The cylinders on its arms lit up bright orange, faded to black for a split second then fired two beams of energy straight for Catalyst. In reaction he changed his sword to its shield form, but before he could raise it he was struck in the chest. The energy exploded on contact, and launched him backward skipping across the water's surface. Superboy charged in and with a mighty punch the reaver flew backwards, but came to a stop virtually unharmed. He shot a glance at Wonder Girl who was already flying straight towards the beast. She uncoiled her lasso which now surged with lightning and wrapped it around her fists. With great speed she flew straight into her enemy's gut striking it repeatedly in the stomach. The beast stumbled backward, then from above Superboy dropped in with both feet and smashed into its armored back.

Catalyst emerged out of a pile of rubble. He took off towards the battle to see Wonder Girl and Superboy flying backwards from a cloud of smoke.

(Catalyst) No! I will not let them be hurt because of me!

He held out his hand and bright white energy began to swirl into his palm. The swirling cloud flickered then concentrated into three tight orbs outlined in a translucent gray sphere. Catalyst took off straight for the dispersing cloud with his hand cocked back, then catapulted it forward releasing his attack. The monster crossed its arms in defense, and the blast exploded in a blinding flash of white light.

[Mordru] _Careful! I already warned you about keeping a level head!_

As the light from the explosion faded away the reaver gave out a horrifying shriek. The beast now glowed the same bright orange from before.

(Catalyst)_I'm starting to seriously question how powerful this stuff really is Mordru. I put everything I had into that attack!_

Wonder Girl and Superboy flew in from behind Catalyst, both holding one end of Wonder Girl's lasso. The two circled opposite directions around the monster wrapping it several times. The lightning surged more violently before causing it's victim to screech in pain. The cylinders protruding from the Reaver's sides turned to face the two heroes, then launched a volley of blasts their direction. Superboy released his end of the lasso to evade the blasts, and without him holding it the coils loosened and unbound the reaver.

(Robin) Anything with the boy?

(Miss Martian) No I still can't break through, and Robin, there's something else.

(Robin) What is it?

(Miss Martian) There is no heartbeat, nothing to tell me this beast is alive.

Wonder Girl tumbled backwards after taking several hits from the reaver's relentless attack, and now fell helplessly out of the sky. Kid flash sped across the water, and with blinding speed caught her, then returned her to the shore. Superboy flew in to strike again but the beast moved his arm to block the attack. He grabbed hold of the creatures arm and in a fit of rage tore it off, but again it seemed to do nothing. The monsters arm flailed around until it took hold of Superboy's face, and returned to its body. The reaver now held Superboy directly in front of him and fired a barrage of blasts directly into his chest, then cast him aside.

(Catalyst) I have had enough of this!

Dark energy exploded around him, and his eyes blackened. Catalyst's swords both overflowed with an onyx energy and he darted straight for the monster. The Reaver fired even more bolts of energy at him but he dodged them with ease. Once he got in range he held both swords high above his head then swung ferociously downward at the creature. The blades split the beast in half with relative ease, and it exploded in front of him. Several fireballs blasted through the smoke, revealing Kristian holding his hands outward. Without a thought Catalyst bolted towards him with blinding speed.

(Catalyst) _NO! I don't want to hurt him! Why can't I stop?_

[Mordru]_ I warned you! Due to your overactive emotions you have lost control of your body._

Catalyst came to a stop holding his sword directly above Kristian's head ready to strike. A small flicker of white light appeared between the two as he swung downward, The sword collided with the white light halting its decent.

(Catalyst)_ I won't!_

The white object took shape as a hand, then tore the sword out of Catalyst's hand. His eyes slowly reverted to normal, and the light faded. He started to fall from the sky when a black circle formed below him, enveloped him, and vanished.

(Raven) Greysen, are you okay?

Greysen's eyes opened and he was in a dimly lit room filled with strange items.

(Greysen) Where am I?

(Raven) I brought you back inside the tower, this is my room.

(Greysen) I need to see if everyone's okay!

(Raven) They're fine. We have things to discuss.

(Greysen) And by that you mean?

(Raven) I believe I have found something that will help you and Mordru.


End file.
